SAS Prankster Extrodinaire
by MinibooExtreme
Summary: Ever wondered if you could every get away with annoying the SAS. Katrina Toon, Little sister of Wolf has and is still trying. So far played pranks - Done. Gotten away with pranks - Still working on! SAS - 3 and counting : Kat - Lost count.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer:I don't own Alex Rider

* * *

Kat giggled quietly as she wrote the last note to go with the costumes she had swapped for ALL of the uniforms. It was as follows:

Dear whom ever is in this bunk or to whom this concerns

You Uniform is somewhere at the following co-ordinates, whether it be up a tree or buried. I have been kind enough to leave you some clothes though.

Hope you have a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year.

PS. Any one not wearing the clothes provided will never see there Uniform again as the clothes will be blown up. Have a Nice Day.

She couldn't wait for the next morning and after swapping the last uniform she went to her bunk, which was in a small hut next to her brothers as she wasn't allowed to bunk with any of the Units.

Katrina Toon. The 14 year old sister of Wolf. Her parents died when she was ten, Wolf, her brother was given custody, and because the SAS wanted him so much they let Katrina come as well. This is her story, the story of how she became the first and only prankster at Brecon Beacons.

The next morning she got up early and went to the mess tent. She giggled as she saw that the people serving the food where in there costumes.

"I should have guessed that this was your doing." Alistair laughed, he was happily wearing a Santa costume.

"Ha, you should see the Sergeants' costume, it's Mary's, from the nativity." I laughed as I got my food.

"I see that your wearing a costume as well, a pixie?" Alistair asked.

"I thought it was appropriate." Kat replied walking off to eat her breakfast.

Ten minutes later she heard the first exclamations from the soldiers and grinned when her brother walked in looking very disgruntled.

"Hey big bro, I love what your wearing." She yelled over to him, not being able to keep the big grin off her face.

"Kat, where are all the uniforms?" Wolf asked going over to her.

"Surely everyone got the notes with their …umm… clothes." Kat told him.

"Please say that you didn't actually hide them, especially not the Sergeants." Wolf almost begged.

Kat just smiled evilly and got up. "We wish you a Merry Christmas…" She started singing as she skipped out the mess.

It was Boxing Day, when every one had finally found their uniforms when Kat got given her punishment. A three day hike, with only cold rations for her meals. It took her a day to get to the nearest part off civilisation where she got a warm shower and laughed with the caretakers about the prank she had pulled. They happily took her to the nearest town and gave her some money as her Christmas present from them.

When the three days had passed every on at Brecon Beacons were keeping look out for Kat. They wanted to see how she survived three days without even raiding the mess. It was nine in the evening when she finally was seen. Getting out a Taxi, with hot chocolate in hand. She paid the taxi driver and walked over to K Unit.

"Mmm, Hot Chocolate." Kat mumbled.

Eagle gave her a weird look and turned to Wolf, "Your sister is waaaaaaaaay tooooo devious, what's the betting she's already been back her and played another prank." Eagle asked Wolf.

"Why do you ask that?" Wolf asked.

"Because I'm sure I saw that same Taxi a while back." Eagle stated. Kat just grinned and carried on drinking her hot chocolate.

There was a slightly girlish scream from some where and then some one shouted "Where is she, I know she's around here somewhere!" Everyone recognised the voice of the sergeant who hated Kat and always gave her the worse punishments.

"What did you do?" Snake asked Kat.

"Nothing, you just saw be come back!" Kat told him innocently.

Just then the sergeant came running over and started shouting "My…My…My Little Pony!"

Everyone who was listening stifled back a laugh.

"What was that? Did you just say My Little Pony? What are you five?" Kat asked him.

"You gave me My Little Pony quilt!" The sergeant told her.

"Never, I've just got back from town, see this hot chocolate is way to warm for me to have done a prank, plus most of the people here saw me get out a of a taxi, do you know how long a walk it is to the nearest town?" Kat asked him.

At this some of the soldiers did burst out laughing, making sure the sergeant couldn't recognise them.

"I don't know what you're laughing about; she's probably done the same to you!" The sergeant shouted at them.

At those words everyone ran to there bunks to see that their Military issued blankets had been replaced with Barbie or Bratz quilts.

Kat's punishment was a week in solitary confinement after Near Years celebrations, of which everyone was certain she was planning another prank.


	2. Chapter 2

Discalimer: I don't own Alex Rider (For those of you who are waiting for him to enter the story it will be chapter 4/5 as i want to get in some Easter pranks!

* * *

New Years Eve had come quickly to all those anticipating a prank. Wolf was keeping an extra eye on Kat and there was always someone with her, even if she had to stay in the mess because no one was free to look after her.

They didn't seem to realise that the caterers loved Kat's pranks and often helped her out with them, in return Kat wouldn't play any bad pranks on them and when she went into town would get some ingredients they wanted.

This gave her plenty of time to get everything ready for the new year.

It was five minutes from mid-night and K Unit came to collect Kat and take her to where the fireworks where going to take place.

"So how was your day, squirt?" Eagle asked.

"Squirt? Where did that come from? Maybe I should call you the BFG?" Kat asked, "I could even get you a costume." Kat grinned.

Eagle decided it would be in his favour not to say anything but glared at her.

Fox and Snake shock their heads in amusement, while Wolf just smiled.

"So Kat, you ready for a nice peaceful, non eventful New Years?" Wolf asked his sister.

"..." Kat looked everywhere but her brother.

"Kat you've been looked after 24/7, when did you find time to play a prank?" Wolf sighed.

"Who said I played a prank? The apprehension of everyone else wondering is enough." Kat told them, skipping on ahead. K Unit hurried to catch her up.

"5..."

"4..."

"3..."

"2..."

"1..."

BANG!

The fireworks lit up the sky. As they faded a message was left behind. It read as follows:

Hope your not afraid of the dark, lights out!

"Kat what did you do?" Wolf asked.

"Nothing, the fuses for the lights just went missing and were replaced with very old ones which are about to blow, that's all. And all the batteries have disappeared. I'll tell you where at the end of my confinement. Oh and Eagle I hope that you don't mind not having your night light." Kat told them laughing like a maniac before running away from Eagle.

Unfortunately for her he was faster than her and soon hoisted her over to her brother before tickling her.

"Stop!" Kat giggled as both Eagle and her brother were tickling her. One of her few weaknesses was that she was VERY ticklish, as they found out when she was ten and never forgot.

"Not until you beg for Mercy." Wolf told her.

"And say that K Unit rules and that I'm the best of the lot." Eagle told her.

"OK, OK. Mercy! An K Unit rules and I'm the best!" Kat gasped in between her giggles.

"No, your supposed to say I'm the best!" Eagle told her.

"But I did." Kat giggled.

"You know what I mean, now say Eagle is the best!" Eagle told her.

"But my brother told me to never tell lies!" Kat protested. With that Eagle doubled his efforts while Wolf stopped and stood back grinning with Fox and Snake. The rest of the SAS where also grinning.

"Wish we had popcorn, we could raise money by selling tickets to see this." Was heard from the Crowd.

"Fine, Eagle is the best!" Kat almost yelled.

Eagle grinned and go up off her.

When she was within running distance to her hut Kat added "But only at getting up late in the morning!" Before running for her hut with Eagle running after her. She only managed to get into the hut and close the door before Eagle got there.

The next morning the speakers went off with what started to be a trumpet to get everyone up. Half way through it was interrupted with the following:

"Well today it seems I'm going into solitary confinement, if your hoping for a relaxing week think again. Hope the bed bugs don't bit, oh and K Unit, you might want to check under your pillows!" Kat was heard to say, before the trumpet finished.

Kat was taken to solitary confinement. Everyone was hoping for a relaxing week , hoping Kat had been lying, what could she do she was in solitary? Unfortunately that was not to be.

K Unit found that there camo paint had been replaced with foundation and face paint.

Just two days in the showers smelt like rotten eggs. They found several stink bombs set with timers on them in cracks when a search was made for what was making the dreadful smell.

Kat could here there grumbling as they went past and went to bed with a smile on her face.

* * *

I'm keeping it to two to three pranks a chapter. If you have any ideas let me know and I will add it in, giving credit to the people who gave the idea's in the disclaimer. 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Alex Rider or the SAS!

No SAS where harmed in the making. Nor was Kat, although she is continently out of breath. Alex will appear in the 5th chapter to those who have been asking.

Also I would like to thank shadow(anonymous) for the first prank which happens during lunch.

Sorry this is short but I didn't want to over do pranks played on one day and didn't want to skip straight to Easter. - The next on should hopefully be longer and don't forget pranks which you want to appear in the story!

* * *

Two and a half months and passed since New Year and there had been small pranks played but nothing large. The SAS where getting more and more careful as Valentine's day approached. Last year all their food and been heart shaped and there had been candles at the tables. 

On the morning of the fourteenth there was nothing out of the ordinary. The soldiers checked and double checked everything. It wasn't until the first group got to the shooting range and fired the bullets did they find the first thing.

The first round went normally.

When they got to the second round as soon as they shot the bullets the casing would fall out and little pick arrows would appear.

When they got to the third round the bullets would act like party poppers. The rest of practice was called off for fear of what else was in the bullets and an order for new bullets went out.

During lunch time, when most people use the toilets they got a surprise. Half of the toilets exploded.

When it got to dinner, there where those annoying crying babies that you see in the adverts where you have to feed them. If they weren't feed however within a certain time period than they would start crying, very loudly. There was baby food put out next to them.

"Kat, why?" Wolf sighed as Kat walked in with one of them. This one wasn't crying. Not only that but the other half had cling film on them so everything got rebounded.

No one was amused but couldn't blame Kat as she isn't allowed into those toilets, but many where 99 sure it was her. The pranked soldiers had to be excused from the first minutes of the next activity while they went for a shower and got over the shock.

"Well there's always those stories floating around about who's going out with who and who's pregnant, so I thought you'd all like to know what they go through, well when they've been born." Kat told him still smiling, getting her food, "And anyway the other thing which I could of done I didn't."

"Oh and what was that?" Eagle asked.

"To have those pop-up girlfriends." Kat told him, "The ones which explode as they are filled with helium."


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry for the long wait but i've been revising most of the holidays as i have four A Level exams in January! Help!

Disclaimer: I don't own Alex Rider or what the class is doing at the back (My sister's class actually did that until the head of maths caught them, she won't let them forget it as she's now there teacher.)

Alex Rider won't be in this one but may be in the end of the next one, if not will defiantly be in the one after that.

* * *

Easter. The SAS where dreading it. A week before hand however the unthinkable happened.

The sergeant had gotten fed up with Kat. He got so upset with her he sent her with a parachute deployment so she could see what was happening. What puzzled most people was that he came too.

Four hours into the journey, Kat got up and walked to the sergeant.

"Where are we parachuting, its been four hours already." Kat asked.

"The parachuting is to be held over America, Oh and here's your passport, even if you don't do the jump it's a precaution." The sergeant told her, before turning away and entering the cabin area, shutting the door firmly behind him.

Kat walked towards her brother.

"Wolf, if I'm not actually parachuting why do I have to have a parachute?" She asked him.

"Just in case something happens, the sergeant want you to watch the parachuting but doesn't quite trust you not to trip." Wolf explained, trying to hid a grin.

"Hey! That was not my fault! Someone put the rope there for me to trip up on!" Kat told him.

"That was never proved. But you also fell over while you were just sitting there trying to work out what had happened." Wolf told her, His grin growing. Behind him the rest of K Unit where snickering.

"Kat why don't you just sit down and read your book. What's it about anyway?" Eagle asked her.

"Nothing." Kat quickly told them returning to her seat.

It was another four hours before the doors opened. Kat being Kat went to the edge to look out.

"Whoops." She heard behind her as she was pushed out. She thought it sounded like the sergeant.

"I'll get you! I'll get you all." Kat yelled as she fell.

-Back in the Air craft -

"Are you sure she'll be okay?" Wolf asked the sergeant.

"Do you want to be pranked over Easter. She'll be fine. I wonder where we dropped her?" The sergeant asked.

-School in Las Vegas (Maths class with a sub) -

"Now class today you will be carrying on with probability." The sub teacher told them.

In the class room there were those in the front row who had discovered the art of sleeping with there eyes open and responding with nods in appropriate places.

Those in the middle just messed around throwing paper airplanes, while those at the back where playing poker.

"Will this class pay attention! We are learning about probability not gambling!" The sub shouted.

"But we are doing probability. For example what is the probability of getting a full house." One of the girls yelled.

"Well now I have your attention. There are some probabilities which are impossible, like the probability that a girl will come through the window behind me." The sub carried on.

As she finished that sentence the class watched as a girl who had tangled up her parachute crashed through the window.

-Kat while just before this happens -

Kat opened the parachute which had been packed but heard this ripping sound. Her parachute had been ripped. Luckily it was still producing drag so but so she didn't break anything while landing she only just managed to aim for a window at the top of a building.

"I hate the SAS." She mumbled before shakily getting up.

Kat looked around and saw that she was in a classroom.

"Oh, can anyone tell me where I am?" Kat asked.

"What do you mean? Your in Las Vegas." One of the children yelled.

"What do you mean by crashing through that window, you're going to have to pay for it." the Sub told Kat.

"Tell that to the SAS, that sergeant, pushing me out indeed."Kat told the sub.

"The SAS? What where you doing with the SAS?" Some one asked.

"Watching them parachuting, well that's what I was supposed to be doing. I don't think that they liked Valentine's prank and didn't want an Easter one." Kat answered.

The door of the classroom opened and several teachers rushed.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" One of them asked Kat.

"My name is Kat, I'm here because I didn't want to break my leg as my parachute ripped as I opened it." Kat told them. "Is there any way I can get back to England, well Beckon Beacons in Wales."

"And who's going to pay for the window?" A different teacher asked.

"She said to asked the SAS Mr Lanker." On of the children told them.

"One of them pushed her out an airplane." Another child said.

"She was watching one of there exercises." The sub told the teachers, "Probably messing around with a friend who can fly a plane."

"Pf-ft. Actually my brother is my legal guardian but is in SAS so I have to go as well." Kat told them.

"Likely story, your going down to the police station Missy." Mr Lanker told her before leading her out of the room.

It took several hours down the police station before two people turned up.

They went up to the desk, where Kat was talking to the desk sergeant.

"CIA. We're here to pick up Katrina Toon." One of them sated.


	5. Chapter 5

I'm sorry it's short but its the middle of exam season, well for me any way one of my friends still has six exams to go.

Disclaimer: I don't own Alex Rider.

The last prank done in this chapter was thought up by RiderAlex.

If you have any idea's you want in this story please let me know - preferably by review as i get a lot of emails i don't get to read them all.

* * *

Kat stayed silent. If she couldn't prank the SAS for Easter, what about the CIA? Kat zoomed out as she thought of what she could do.

"hello? Anyone in there." Kat came back to reality as a hand was being waved in front of her.

"Hmm, oh nice to meet you, are you sending me back to Wales?" Kat asked.

"Actually, apparently the SAS need a break and so have arranged for you to stay with the CIA." One of the agents told her.

"Oh, do I get to go to a CIA building?" Kat asked.

"That you do, the boss wants to see why the SAS of all people need a break from you." The other CIA agent told her, I'm Ed by the way, Ed Shulsky, and this is Tamara Knight."

"Well, you already know who I am, shall we e going." Kat asked.

"This way." Tamara told Kat.

--

Copper Insurance Agency. CIA.

"Why is it called that?" Kat asked as the car pulled into the garage.

"Because no one these days wants to insure copper." Ed told her, "Well not at those prices."

Tamara and Ed escorted Kat to an office and knocked on the before showing Kat in and then leaving.

"You must be Katrina Toon, SAS's very own mischief maker. I'm Joe Byrne." The man told her.

"I've made it so that you will be reunited with your brother in a months time. In the mean time make yourself at home, you will however have some one with you at all time's." The man told her.

"M'Kay," Kat agreed. She was looking round the room.

--

Over the next month Kat saw a lot of sights in America and the CIA couldn't see what the SAS where complaining about. That was up to the last day when they saw that the sign 'Copper Insurance Agency' was replaced with 'Children's Ingenious Aide'. With an advert in the window saying that the fist ten to apply won a trip to Disneyland Paris.

The CIA weren't happy.

--

It was the a month later when Kat was pushed out of an aeroplane for the second time.

This time however the parachute worked and she managed to land right in front of the sergeant, nearly giving him a heart attack.

"Did'ya miss me?" Kat asked him before running off to find her brother.

When she did meet up with him she saw a teenager around her age there.

"Did you replace me already, Its only been a month." Kat complained.

"Actually Kat his training with us for two weeks. He's know as Cub." Eagle told her

Any way i'm going to get food i'm starving.

--

The next morning there was an up roar among the soldiers. All there under where had been replaced with frill and lacy colourful thongs.

Kat lay in bed just listening to the chaos she had created not even twenty-four hours back.


	6. Chapter 6

Whoop! January exams are finally over. Well for me anyway!

Disclaimer: I don't won Alex Rider

Still looking for prank idea's though!

* * *

Kat got up the next morning feeling bored. Not just Bored but really bored. She was even to bored to think up a prank!

It was lunch time before K Unit caught up with her.

"Alright Kat what have you got planned?" Wolf asked his sister.

"Nothing, can't think of anything. Don't worry though, I'm sure i'll be back to my normal self in no time."Kat replied, grinning as she finished the sentence. She glanced over at Cub and thought of a brilliant way to welcome him her style.

"Oh Cub." Kat asked in an innocent voice.

"Yes?" Alex sighed.

"Why are you here?" Kat asked.

At this K Unit perked there ears up.

"Classified." Cub replied.

"Why?" Kat asked.

"Because it is." Cub replied.

"Why?"

"Because."

"Why?"

"Because."

"Why?"

"Because."

"Why?"

"Because."

"Why?"

"Because."

"Why?"

"Because."

"Why?"

"Because."

"Why?"

"Because."

"Why?"

-Five Minutes Later-

"Because that is just the way it is."

"Why?"

"Ask the Sergeant!" Cub replied getting fed up he finally had finished his food and left.

"I wonder why he left?" Kat asked with a straight face before bursting out with laughter.

"Hey, don't talk to double-oh-nothing!" Wolf told her.

"Wolf, don't be mean. It's bad enough that i'm going to be pranking on him. I can't show any favouritism by missing him out." Kat told him. then glaring at the other four men went off find off to find Cub.

She finally saw him out side K Unit barracks.

"Hey Cub, I came to apologise for earlier, I didn't know that the rest of K Unit were being mean. Also for the heads up that as you may or may not already know I prank every one here and i'm not going to signal you out for anything special but i'm also not going to not play any pranks one you which I do to the rest, if I did that you'd just get even more resentment." Kat told him. "Since you can't tell me why your here and you've been pulled put of shooting practice how about we get to know each other a bit more. Nothing personal like names and stuff just ordinary everyday stuff."

"Sure, I suppose so, where do you want to start?" Cub asked.

"Favourite drink?" Kat asked.

"Citrus juice. You?" Cub replied.

"Dandelion and Burdock." Kat replied. (I love this drink)

"Favourite colour?" Cub asked.

"Purple. You?" Kat replied.

"Blue." Cub replied. (I don't know if this is true so just bare with me.)

"Favourite subject?" Kat asked

"Maths." Cub answered. "You?"

"Hmm. that would have to be science. It amazing what you can get away with in the name in science." Kat told him laughing. "Oh and just to let you know you might want to get as much sleep as possible, tomorrow's going to be fun." Kat carried on before taking a shower.

At 6 am the next morning the SAS were woken up to speakers playing the waltz. over the top they heard Kat yelling. "Wakey wakey up and shine little kiddies!"

Everyone got up groaning.

When they got to breakfast they saw play mats and play doh on one of the corners with a large sign saying 'Play time'. In another corner was a bookshelf with children's books with another large sign saying 'Story time'. Kat and Cub where already drinking there cartoon of milk through a straw and had a plate of mash potato and mini sausages with plastic forks, grinning like mad.

All of the SAS groaned, they knew today they were going to be treated children all day.

At the shooting range the found that all of the guns had been replaced with water guns and the training area looked like a play ground. It even had a sand pit in.

At lunch time the Canteen had paper chains round and Thomas the Tank Engine paper table covers, with Tweenie plates and Teletubies Napkins. They even had Womble hats and Bagpuss cutlery.

At the middle of lunch Kat stood up and whistle to get everyone's attention.

"Alright kiddies its is along time. We are starting with the sun had got his hat on." Kat started. Only to have Eagle get up and place his hand over her mouth.

"Okay people we, as in K Unit, decided that it was time to get a little pay back on Kat and seeing as how she's treating us like kid's and she's so much younger than us tomorrow were to treat her like a baby, we've even got the signed permission of her guardian Wolf, so if every one could be quiet until eight to morrow morning which is the time we will unlock her cabin and wake her up we would appreciate it also if you could be quiet after six in the afternoon tomorrow when its her bed time." Eagle told everyone before dragging Kat back to K Unit table and sat her next to Wolf and Sat the other side of her.

"How could you Wolf. My favourite brother do this to me. " Kat moaned.

"I'm your only brother." Wolf told her.

"Your point being?" Kat asked him grinning.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own Alex Rider!

Thank you all those who review,also prank idea are appreciated - my email however has a lot of emails so i can't read everything easily quickly - if that makes sense

* * *

Kat wok the next morning to Eagle waking her. Apparently Wolf didn't want to wake her up. 

"Kat, isn't this the cutest outfit every?" Eagle asked holding up an Cinderella costume and pick slippers. "Oh and don't try looking for your other clothes, Wolf has hidden them."

Grumbling, Katrina took the outfit from Eagle with a look of disgust on her face and watched Eagle leave. She heard him lock the door and sit on the step. Sighing she put on the dress and slippers as slowly as possible, eating for them to disappear.

She then knocked on the door. Eagle unlocked it and burst out laughing.

"Take that scowl off your face Kat, if the wind changes direction you'll be stuck that way. Oh and don't you just look so cute!" Eagle finished grinning like a mad man and pinching her cheeks.

Kat was then dragged to the canteen where she was given mashed up food and a bib. Snake had come in when she was about to throw the bib in the bin and quickly grabbed it from her, then tied it around her neck. He then made her sit down and started to fed her like she was a baby while Eagle made sure she didn't get up. Half way through this Wolf and Fox came in, Wolf had a Camera in his hands and started taking pictures.

"I'm never going to be able to forget this? Am I?" Kat sighted stating it more than questioningly.

"Never!" Wolf grinned before giving the camera to Fox, "The Sergeant wanted to see me about something." He explained before leaving.

Seeing that the other three where distracted Kat made a run for it only to have them run after her. She could run amazingly fast for being in a dress, although she was holding the skirts up. She almost made it all the way to her cabin, passing amused looking SAS men on her way. A few where even brave enough to wolf-whistle. They all bust out laughing when they saw Eagle, Fox and Snake running off her, yelling for her to stop.

One of the SAS men however realised how close Kat was to her cabin and grabbed her before she made it in there. "Eagle, you looking for Kat?" He asked when the three from K Unit arrived.

"OK, what's next on the agenda for this torturous day?" Kat asked in to defeat as she was handed over to Eagle.

" Well seeing as you've been bad you have to be tied into child minder (Not sure if it's called this but for the description its where the straps as attached to a bar above it and the baby bounces up and down in it.)

By the time it was early dinner, Kat was bored out of her mind and Eagle was reading her a bedtime story (In the canteen) It was from 'Grimm's Book of Fairy tales'

Fox was feeding her more mashed up food and Kat was getting this evil glint in her eye, which only Cub noticed and grimaced at what she could be thinking of as pay back.

She was finally 'sent' to bed at Six in the afternoon

The next morning a cry ran through out the site. Everyone's hair had been changed to a neon colour. These are the changes for the characters known:

Wolf – neon orange

Eagle – neon purple

Snake -neon yellow

Fox – neon red

Cub – neon blue

Sergeant – neon green

The man who stopped Kat from getting to her cabin – neon pink

Not only that but there was a rabbit which matched each of their hair colours in there bunks. And to top it of there nails had been painted the same colour!

Kat just laughed as she joyfully skipped to the showers. Hardly waiting for the next phase to take place.

All of there shampoo had been replaced by herbal shampoo and all of their towels by flannels.

Kat was being picked up by a Taxi when the SAS found out about the last two pranks, she was going shopping with the wife of the caretaker. The pair of them where in laughter for all the SAS to hear as they were driven off.


	8. Chapter 8

Sorry for the long wait but i'm starting another story and i had to attend two th (but i could drink as i'm not yet 18 yet :(. )

Disclaimer: I don't own Alex Rider.

Thabk you to every one who has reviewed.

* * *

Alex had left two days ago. K Unit had finally acted okay with him at the end when he had stopped them from being binned.

There was however a new problem. K Unit had now finished there training and were going on missions, which they couldn't take Kat on. Wolf finally had to send her to boarding school.

Saying that Kat was not pleased was putting it lightly.

"I'M NOT GOING!" Kat screamed, hugging Wolf tightly as Eagle tried to de-tatch her.

sigh "Kat, i can't take you on missions, you have to go." Wolf explained for the fifteenth time in five minutes.

"I DON'T CARE!" Kat shouted. She was nearly hysterical and there was now 'D' Unit trying to help 'K' Unit to make her let go and into the Car waiting to take her to her school.

Some one then got the bright idea of use a tranquiliser to make her fall asleep. They were surprised when it didn't work, not only that but Kat seemed to get a burst of energy and was squeezing Wolf so much it was hard for him to breathe.

"What did you inject her with?" Eagle asked.

"It was a tranquiliser." The SAS soldier said looking lost.

"Where did you get it from?" Snake asked.

"Under Kat's bed, apparently she's been hiding it there for her next prank, it only went missing yesterday." The solider replied.

"Check under the label. If it's a prank then the label will tell us what it is." Fox told the solider.

"Get her off me." Wolf wheezed.

"It says 'pick me up' on it" One of the solider told them as they peeled of the SAS label on the box to reveal Kat's label.

"Get a real tranquiliser now!" The sergeant yelled as he was filled in. He really wanted Kat out of there ASAP.

It took five minutes to find some but Kat was finally asleep. Half the soldiers just stood there. They had never seen Kat with an innocent, peaceful look on her face.

Half an hour later Kat woke up to find herself looked in the back of a car, heading for Britain.

It was another five hours before they enter school grounds.

"WHAT!" Kat screamed as she read the sign entering the school. It read:

URSULA'S SCHOOL FOR PROPER YOUNG GIRLS

WE TURN YOUR GIRLS INTO PRIM AND PROPER YOUNG LADIES.

The car came to a stop and Kat got out the car to be greeted by a strict, snotty looking headmistress.

"Ah, you must be Katrina Toon. I am the headmistress here, my name is Ursula Carmelle, you will however address me as Miss Carmelle. I've been told to keep an eye on you so i will let you know right now that this school has not time for trouble makers and that they will be dealt with severely." Miss Carmelle told Kat in a no nonsense stuck up tone.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own Alex Rider.

Wahoo! It's finally half term. My sister has work experience this week. Hehehe.

Thank you everyone who has reviewed so without further ado Enjoy!

* * *

Kat hadn't even been there five minutes before she was in trouble. It wasn't even her fault. Well maybe it was but the girl had it coming to her. Veronica Goose. The snobbiest of the snobs. Queen or brown noses and goody-goody two shoes. Queen of all Brats. Also Ursula Caramelle's niece.

She was now mourning the lose of her beautiful dyed platinum blond hair. Kat had 'accidentally' spilt glue in it.

This incident started when they were introduced.

"Katrina Toon this is my niece Veronica Goose. She'll be showing you around." with that he two girls where left alone.

"Katrina was it? Veronica asked.

"That's right." Kat replied in a mono-tone.

"Do you know any one important. I don't think you do, i mean you don't have much by way of luggage do you?" Veronica asked looking disdainfully at Kat's tatty looking suitcases.

"Maybe, maybe not. What's it to you?"Kat asked looking at Veronica as if she had two heads.

"We are classed by how many important people we know and by what status they're in. We don't want commoners in the wrong group now do we." Veronica stated. She them made the mistake of turning her back on Kat.

veronica's startled screams brought everyone running. Well walking as fast as they could in their dangerously ankle breaking high heels.

No one knew where the type of glue had come from though. There was no wood work in the school so there was no reason for that type of glue. The evidence was no where to be found and although everyone knew it was Kat who had done it there was no proof. No one actually saw her put glue in Veronica's hair.

Never the less she was punished with fifteen laps around the 200 metre track. They didn't know that Kat had come from the SAS and where surprised when she managed it easily and wasn't even out of breath.

Veronica was given the afternoon of school to go to a wig shop to chose a wig until her hair grew back.

It wasn't until two days later that she really started to rebel. Not only was she only put through tedious foundation lessons, these girls didn't even know what a fraction was let alone algebra, she also had to go to #shudder# textile (sewing) lessons. While she was a pretty good sewer, she wasn't into the detail, only the mending type of sewing. The type she needed to know when living with her brother.

Kat hated it so much she made it so that there was never enough for her to join in. One time she hid all th spare needles and none of the other girls could spare to even think of letting her borrow theirs. They didn't want them to be broken.

Another time her project mysteriously vanished. Only to be turned up that afternoon in the sprout soup. #Yuck#

While Kat didn't mind healthy food she hated the word diet. Just because she wasn't skinny they put her on a diet. Well until she threatened to phone child services about child abuse.

She excelled in every subject (except textiles but she didn't class that as a real subject.) For her GCSE's she had chosen the following subjects:

Mathematics [Compulsory

Science (Triple) [Compulsory – the science part

For those don't know what triple is Its Physics, Chemistry and Biology separately. Double is all three but all the marks are added up and split in half giving you two grades instead of three and single is a mark overall.

English (Literature and language) [Compulsory

Religious Studies (RS) [Compulsory – this is only compulsory as a half GCSE

French [Compulsory – this was in England until the year i took GCSE's

Textiles Technology [Compulsory – this isn't compulsory in most schools but is for this story.

There really is a this type of tech – theres also a food tech but i don't see why its classed as a technology.

Physical Education (PE)

History

Information Technology (IT)

German

It wasn't however until her first PE class that things got interesting. Her teacher was telling the girls to smarted up as they a friend of hers was coming over to inspect on how well the PE was an whether they could be entered in any competitions. While the other girls ran to put their make-up on an expensive designer track suits Kat lazily warmed up.

Over the class the teacher took her friend round showing him what the girls were good at. Tennis was one of the main things seeing as it was a sport that 'girls should know'.

When the teacher got round to Kat her friend nearly had a heart attack. Kat looked up and a grin spread across her features.

"Hello, Cheetah. Fancy meeting you here." Kat told him.

Cheetah had left the SAS a month after joining after being in a bawl down at the pub. He had always tried to pick on Kat, when no one else was looking and in re-payment ended up as the most popular Pesron for her to Prank. The last time they had met it had not gone very well for him as it ended up with Wolf over hearing how much he had bullied her and threatening him to within an inch of hi life.

"Hello Kat. What are you doing here shouldn't you be at..." Cheetah started.

"Nah," Kat interrupted him. "My brother finished and so the shipped me off here. Unwillingly on my part of course."

"Oh, of course. How's you Karate holding up?" Cheetah asked.

"Brilliant. I mad it to second dan." Kat replied, chuckling when she heard an intake of breathe from all the other girls who where listening to the conversation with much interest. None of them knew about Kat's past and that's the way Kat intended to keep it.

"I'm surprised they let you here after that incident." Kat told him.

"My sister is on the council." Cheetah explained before walking of talking to the teacher about anything but Kat. He had hoped that the memory of the SAS would fade, but that wasn't likely with Kat here.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I don't own Alex Rider

The first part of the first prank and the prank just after she leaves the school belong to allenterrill.

I hate colds - my friend thought it would be fun to organise a hike. She didn't even come on it! Good thing its half term.

* * *

It was now the middle of July and the last day of summer term. Well for this boarding school at least.

Everyone had packed their things the night before and it was now morning. A blissful calming quiet had covered the school and everyone was asleep. Well every one except Kat.

A scream echoed through out the school. Everyone recognised it as the headmistress's. Kat heard all the other girls hurrying to put on their dressing gowns and run as fast as they could to the headmistress's room. Kat just lay on her bed, in camouflage trousers and a tank top with white wing printed on the back grinning and listening to her MP3 player. Her eyes where closed and she was just waiting for the fireworks to start.

Five minutes later her door was flung open so hard it dented the paint work on the door.

"Katrina Toon where are my clothes?" A seething headmistress demanded.

Katrina didn't open her eye but had a look of distaste on her face.

"Your not walking round nude are you miss. I think the girls minds would be scarred for ever, well more than they already are. The sneak out to go to the movies with boys. I'd understand if the boys where cute but a pigs cuter than them." Kat rambled on.

"Those boys are highly respectable young men, you should feel privileged if even one of them looks at you." The headmistress told Kat, "Back to the matter in hand however. Where are my clothes? The parents are going to be here soon and I refuse to met them in my night gown and i'm definitely not going to be seen in those disgusting track suits you replaced them with."

"Your clothes are at the dry cleaners. I thought that you'd want them to be professionally cleaned, I wanted it to be a surprise, especially after all the pranks i've pulled, I thought this could be a sorry present. I'd better be going though, my Taxi will be here in five minutes. You clothes should be back from the dry cleaner at the same time." Kat told the headmistress, she had the sorrowful look and pulled of the about to cry look perfectly.

"Ah, well i'm sorry for yelling at you but in future please let me know before hand." The headmistress told her in a what she meant to be a soothing tone. With that she left Kat's room.

Five minute later and Kat had got all her luggage to in to the taxi when the dry cleaners van arrived. The headmistress rushed to the van and almost fainted when she saw that all of her clothes had been dyed pink and yellow. Kat was driven off laughing as she saw the men from the van try to calm her down.

Kat wasn't around when the headmistress found out about the school sign being changed to

URSURLA'S SCHOOL FOR SILLY IDIOTS

NO PRIM OR PROPER AROUND

Kat was being sent to a B&B for the holidays. An old couple had agreed to keep an eye on her.

The summer passed by very quickly and Kat was ,surprisingly to anyone who knew her, well behaved. The couple treated her like a grandchild that the had never gotten to see. All of there real grandchildren lived in Alaska, but it was too cold for them there. They spoiled her and in return she treated them like grandparents. They even told her some classic pranks and how to pull them off.

One the last day of the summer holidays Kat bid the couple farewell after getting them to agree to hold of anyone who came to take her back to school for as long as possible.

She jogged to the train station and got a ticket to Waterloo. It was an hours train ride and she kept away from the windows that could be seen from any stops made, just in case anyone was looking for her.

For the rest of the day she wondered pointlessly around, blending into the crowd. A it was mid September most children where in school.

She was passing Brookland school at 3:00pm, letting the school children rush around when she saw him.

"Kat?" He asked.

"The one and only. I haven't seen you since Easter. How are you?" Kat asked, careful not to say his code name.

"I've been sick lately, what are you doing here?" The boy asked.

"My brother sent me to an all girls posh pansy boarding school. I stayed with a couple over the holiday's and there keeping anyone that comes busy as long as possible." Kat explained.

"Hey Alex, who are you talking to?" A different boy came up and asked.

"Hey Tom, this is Kat. Kat this is Tom, my best mate." Alex introduced them, "You two want to come back to mine?"

"Yeah, my parents are going bonkers again." Tom told him.

"Sure, i've got nowhere better to be. As long as you can handle it when who ever was sent to get me finds me." Kat told him.

"Sure, Jack is always happy when I bring friends home." Alex said before leading the way, wheeling his bike.

When they got to his house he led them into the kitchen, where Jack was waiting with a cup of coffee.

"Hey Alex, Tom." Jack greeted before looking at Kat.

"Jack this is Kat, she's the girl from the SAS camp. Kat this is Jack, my house keeper." Alex introduced. Tom made a noise of surprise when he heard this while Jack just smiled.

"Pleased to meet you Jack." Kat told her.

"Pleased to meet you to, although I would prefer it if you didn't play any pranks in the house, well at least not one me. The boy are fair game! Jack finished with a grin.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I don't own Alex Rider.

Sorry for the wait on my stories. I spent most of last week end travelling to and from Glasgow and before that i had to pack for the weekend.

If grammar is wrong then I'm sorry, but it is either because it doesn't come up on spell - check or because of small differences in languages. Example in America Colour is spelt color. Also a Torch is known as a flashlight over there. etc. So unless the grammar is really appaling or you would like to pint out exactly what is wrong don't mention it.

Thank you for all reviews - even those with the grammar - they always give me a boost inconfidence.

* * *

As soon as Jack had said the 'Prank'. Alex and Tom had ran for the safety of Alex's bedroom and started on their home work.

Kat talked to Jack, exchanging stories about America and pranks to pull on brothers. While Jack may not have had any brothers, she did have cousins who some times acted like big brothers.

"There was one time when I was ten and I had this crush on a boy, we were by the swings and I was just about to get my first kiss, when my cousins came storming up to me and threatened him with a bashing. The poor boy ran for his life, when ever I saw him after that he always crossed the road." Jack told Kat.

"I've never actually been kissed before," Kat emitted. By the time I was thinking about it I was at the SAS camp, and that would just be wrong."

It was 10pm when Tom went home. Alex had beaten him at PS2 again.

"Well it looks like no ones coming tonight, there's a spare room you can sleep in." Jack offered.

"Thanks." Kat told Jack.

Alex walked in, catching the last part of the conversation.

"Awe, is ikkle wikkle Kat-ididums tired." He grinned.

"Say anything like that again and you will wish that you were back at the SAS camp." Kat warned him, "Wearing a Tu-Tu, she finished.

She followed Jack out the kitchen and to the room the was to stay in.

Next morning Alex made his way downstairs to the kitchen for breakfast. Both he and Kat where still in there pyjama's, Kat was already in the kitchen. Jack had just finished making breakfast.

"So Kat what are you doing today?" Jack asked.

"Hmm, I don't know but what ever it is its better then going to school." She replied grinning at Alex.

They where half way through breakfast when the door bell rang. Jack went to get it.

"Is Katrina Toon here?" Kat and Alex heard a familiar voice ask.

"Uh oh." Kat let out.

Alex was covering his mouth to stop him from laughing.

"Who are you?" They heard Jack ask.

"I'm her older brother, lost track of her yesterday when she was meant to go back to school." The person replied.

"And the other two, one who looks like he has a tranquilliser?" Jack asked.

"Eagle, you weren't meant to let anyone see that, know they'll think we're kidnappers." They heard Snake say.

"Eagle? You wouldn't happen to be the people who gave Alex a hard time at SAS training would you?" Jack asked.

Kat was now holding on to Alex for support, they where nearly on the floor they were laughing so hard.

"Alex?" Wolf asked, confused and on guard that this women they'd never met knew they where in the SAS.

"That's right, you SAS people think that just because he's a kid he's trying to be a big boy and doesn't know what he's gotten himself in for!" Jack almost yelled at them.

The tension could almost be cut with a knife. It could be felt, even in the kitchen, except for by the table where there where now two lumps on the floor, holding there stomachs where they had strained it from laughing so much.

"Cub? He lives here?" Snake asked.

"You'd better come in, I'm not having this conversation out here on the doorstep." Jack told them.

Kat and Alex where still on the floor when she led the visitors in. Wolf, Eagle and Snake were no amused when they saw that the two teenagers had been laughing at there expense. It took them a while to take in what they where wearing.

"Kat why are you not at school and why are you still in pyjama's?" Wolf asked.

"School? Did you even look around that school you sent me to?" Kat asked.

"Kat, I've just got back and am actually supposed to be on a plane to somewhere else right know, I don't have time for this. I'm also wondering how it is that your failing tech." Wolf sighed.

"Tech? Do you even know what tech it is? It's textiles!" Kat almost yelled at him.

Seeing three blank stares, Alex and the floor laughing, again, and Jack's look of sympathy Kat elaborated. "Textiles is sewing!" She exclaimed, "As in dresses!"

Eagle burst out laughing, while Snake tried to hide his grin. Wolf looked like he was still trying to process the information. "Why is sewing a tech?" he finally asked.

"I don't know, why don't you ask the board of education?" Kat asked.

Eagle who had seen the time decided that it would just be best to put Kat to sleep while her guard was down and did just that.

After making their apologies and collecting Kat's thing's they left.


	12. Chapter 12

Sorry about the long waitg but what with a-levels coming up i have a lot of homework and revision! I hope to get some stories up over the next two weeks int eh Easter holidays though.

Thank You for all the reviews and this is not the end of the story and Alex will reappear in the next Chapter or two.

* * *

Kat groaned as she woke up, she was yet again in a taxi heading towards her dreaded school.

"Can't you take me some where else?" She begged the driver.

"Sorry miss, but your brother told me to take you only to the school." The taxi driver replied apologetically.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Kat yelled. Then she had a glint in her eye. "Hmm, can you at least make a small detour so that I can get a few things, to keep my sanity?" She asked it a pitiful voice.

"I' don't know, you might run away." The driver replied.

"I won't, I just need to get to a couple of shops, I promise." Kat told him, looking like she was about to cry.

"Alright miss, but if you run away remember your brother will kill me." The driver replied

-Six hours and four shops later-

"Kat, we missed you." The dreadful voice of the headmistress came.

"I know, I missed being here as well, I was devastated when I got the wrong train and didn't end up here." Kat replied.

"I'm sure, you know that you will be doing punishment laps don't you. I was thinking about making it be lines but that's too kind on you." The headmistress told her.

"How kind of you, I was thinking just the other day that I was getting out of shape." Kat told her with mock sincerity.

The school was surprised when no pranks were played. Well until Kat's Textile lesson when all her things mysteriously going missing.

Her needles ended up being found a week later when the tennis net was found to have been un-threaded and made to look like a hedgehog. The girls had screamed for hours when they fist saw it they hated anything remotely wild, then when the found out it was their 'lucky' net they were in tears.

It was know as their lucky net as it was the net used when they won all their matches and was pink! Not only that but it had been signed by 'famous' people, or rather the old students who where on the television as extras on adverts.

On Halloween all the girls woke up screaming. Skeletons where found in closets and whenever a door opened flour was poured down. Along the corridors laughter and children's voices could be heard but the source was never found. Finally to top it all off in the canteen there was a huge pumpkin with a face cut out and lit with a candle. When ever some one moved within a certain radius of it it screeched out "Trick or Treat!" Scaring every one. Cackles could also be herd from the kitchen with saying the worst things. For example the least popular on was "Look how many calories are in this!"

Kat wasn't just given laps this time, she was also given the task of cleaning all the flour up and apologising to all of the girls. This had to be the worst punishment ever.

She was actually behave for the rest of the year, but that was so that she could get into a decent sixth form and hopefully move to London.

-Skip to the end of the school year-

It was know the night of the prom and Kat was actually wearing a dress, with shorts on underneath.

Kat managed to spike the punch so that everyone got drunk. Not only that but Kat managed to lock them all out for the night. She was the only sober one there.

The next morning when the parents arrived, Kat had her luggage outside and was greeting the parents.

"What happened?" They asked Kat.

"I don't now, I was having dress problems and so no one waited for me because apparently I don't know any one high up. Just because my brother is in the army, well SAS. Anyway when I got to the Prom, they where all drunk and threatened to look me in the Janitors room if I went any where near them." Kat explained with 'tears' in her eyes.

"What about the headmistress?" They asked.

"She was the worst, just because she gave me the wrong instructions to tell her dry cleaners at the end of the last school year." Kat told them.

It was mid day and the girls where finally sober and being scolded at by their parents. The headmistress was also being yelled at. Then they heard helicopter blades and saw an army helicopter land. Kat who had been left out, picked up her luggage and hauled it over to the helicopter, throwing it at Eagle, who fell backwards.

"Do you know how much trouble you three are in?" She asked. (Fox isn't there)

Behind her she heard some of the girls yelling at her.

"Why didn't you tell us you knew some fit people in the army?"

"Is that your lift home?"

"How could someone of your status know them?"

Kat just smiled and entered the helicopter and somehow managed to handcuff Eagle to two chairs, he was in the middle of the isle, she hid the key where none of them would ever go. With her sanitary things.

Snake and Wolf weren't looking forward for what she had in store for them. As the helicopter lifted up Snake quickly handed Kat a whole lot of her favourite chocolate and begged her for forgiveness.

"Your brother made me. I'm sorry." He cried.

"How much chocolate is here?" She asked.

"About twenty pounds worth." Snake admitted.

"Hmm, well as it is my favourite chocolate I'll let you of lightly she told him. "You can be my slave for the day tomorrow."

Everyone looked confused.

"I've decided that I need new clothes as nothing can disinfect my present clothes and so I need some on to hold all my bags." She told them.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Could be heard for miles around.

Wolf was now looking very edgy and wasn't looking forward to his 'punishment'.

"Don't worry bro I haven't forgotten you, on the contrary i've got something very special planed." Kat smiled evilly.

Eagle though he had gotten of lightly, even without the keys the mechanics could free him when they got to base two hour later. That was until he found out that they had been bribed not to until the next morning and was left to the humiliation of Kat feeding him baby food.


	13. Chapter 13

Sorry i haven't updated in a while but I've had exams and have just wanted to relax and update one of my other stories.

Sorry its short but the next one should be longer and a lot funnier, if you could email me ideas so that the next chapter isn't ruined by people reading reviews, you'll know what i'm talking about at the bottom of the chapter, i would like to thank PugLuva.

Email:

* * *

Snake was not looking forward to the rest of the day all of K Unit (except for Fox who was now M16, Kat made a note of getting him back later) watched Kat making a long list of all of the girlish shops she could drag him round. The list was miles long.

Eagle was drinking a lot of coffee, trying to get the baby food taste out of his mouth, while torn between glaring and whimpering at Kat. Wolf meanwhile was no where to be seen, he had been missing all morning.

"Come on Snake, time to go." Kat sang as she danced around, gaining weird looks.

"She's only ever this hyper off fruit! So, who gave her fruit?" Eagle asked, remembering the first time Kat went hyper.

--_flashback--_

Twelve year old Kat woke K Unit up by jumping up and down on there beds, whether they were in them or not. Fox had ended up on the floor groaning in pain as she had jumped a little too low when she was jumping on his bed.

Wolf grabbed Kat and asked her where she had hidden the sugar but was surprised when Kat had told him she hadn't had any...

"Kat, you are hyper, how could you have not of had any sugar?" Wolf demanded as he finally got her to calm stop squirming.

"Cook wouldn't give me any after i sort of, split all the units breakfasts all over the kitchen." Kat protested.

"When did you do this?" Snake asked, not remembering an incident like this.

"This morning, about three quarters of an hour ago, there's only fruit left so i had to have some!" Kat told them, making an unpleasant looking face, "but then i tried some because i was realllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy hungry and then i became hyper!" Kat finished screaming and some how dancing out of Wolf's grip and out the door.

It took them a while before it sunk in and the all that could be heard from Eagle was "The food's gone! Why is the food gone?"

After verifying the story with the cook Kat was never aloud near fruit again."

--_end flashback--_

Snake meanwhile had gone white at the thought of shopping with a hyper Kat. He was dragged to a jeep and forced to get in.

"To the shopping center!" Kat commanded while jumping up and down in her seat.

It took half an hour to get to the center but to Snake it seemed like five seconds, he had only just gotten out of the car and locked it before Kat dragged him to the nearest store, Next, this would have been ok if she hadn't dragged him to the girls section, after trying on outfit after outfit she decided she didn't like anything and moved on to Monsoon. She repeated this process for three hours before finally stopping for a bite to eat.

"Kat are you actually going to buy anything?" Snake asked.

"Of course i am, i haven't even started shopping yet, i haven't been to my kind of shop yet." Kat replied.

"What were all the shops that you dragged me to?" Snake asked.

"Oh, those, i got bored and side-tracked so i decided to make the sales assistants lives more interesting as they looked bored." Kat replied grinning.

Five hours later Kat finally finished shopping, most of her tops were from the Rock Box – one of the coolest shops ever!

Once they got back to base many of the soldiers looked away so Snake couldn't see their faces. Snake was carrying around ten bags of shopping. As K Unit walked up to them Eagle suddenly had a thought (shock horror.)

"Kat how did you buy for all these things?" Eagles asked.

In reply Kat checked something at Wolf, who caught it.

In his hand was his credit card.

"Oh, don't worry big bro your punishment has just begun, a friend of mine is coming after dinner, and you'd better be nice to him, or else." kat warned before taking her bags of Snake and putting them in her room.

Just as K Unit had finished their dinner they noticed two figures in the door way. A teenage boy with blonde hair stood there, next to him stood Fox.

"Hey Alex, you ready for pay back?" Katy asked, as bouncy as she had been that morning.

"Oh yeah, let the game begin." Alex replied, walking up to Kat and hugging her, ignoring the glare he was now recieving from Wolf.

"Oh, bro relax we're only friends." Kat told him.

Two minutes later in K Units hut Truth or dare began.


	14. Chapter 14

Sorry about the long wait but I've had a lot of social activities lately, including a couple of 18th's and Leaver's Ball/Prom.

Enjoy!

* * *

K Unit were now having the feeling of impending doom! They had all been catching up in K Units' barracks as Fox had been there for some reason unknown to any of them.

They were surprised when the door burst open and Kat ragged a figure into the room, firmly shutting the door behind her.

"Now time for your last part of the punishment for making me attend that place you call a school." Kat shuddered a dangerous look entered her eye as they moved toward the door "If you leave now then it will be worse!"

Once everyone settled down into a circle truth or dare began.

"Alex would you like to do the honours?" Kat asked.

"Sure, Eagle truth or dare?" Alex asked

"Truth."

"What was the most embarrassing thing you've ever done while drunk?" Alex asked.

"Umm, well, do I have to answer this?" Eagle asked.

"YES!"

"It was prom night and I got drunk before I went and my friends somehow got me into a dress and the next morning I woke up next to another bloke, but we were both dressed!" Eagle blurted out.

"Hey, how come this is the first I heard of this?" Kat asked.

"Because I don't tell you everything, my turn. Kat, truth or dare?" Eagle laughed.

"First of you can't pull off the evil manic laugh second, I hate to think what my dare would be coming from you so truth." Kat replied, sticking out her tongue like the mature 16 year old she was.

"What was your childhood nickname?" Eagle asked.

"What makes you think I have one?" Kat asked innocently.

"Because I'm the one who gave you that nickname." Wolf stated.

"Fine, it was……!"

"Hurry up Kat, I don't want to die of old age." Alex complained.

"Fine, it was, bubbles." Kat told then grudgingly. At this the rest of them burst out laughing, with the exception of Wolf who was smirking in her discomfort.

"Wolf, truth or dare?" Kat asked, with an evil glint in her eye, you could almost see the evil dare she had planed.

"Truth, ikkle bubbles." Wolf said.

"Is it true that Cub here was the one who saved your career by kicking you out of the plane?" Kat asked, her face showed the disappointment that he hadn't chosen dare.

"Yes, Cub, truth or dare?" Wolf asked.

"I'm not a wimp like you three, dare." Cub grinned.

"I dare you to wear this t-shirt with nothing covering the lettering on it!" Wolf laughed, grabbing a t-shirt from seemingly no-where. On it was 'Pretty princess.' In glittery pick writing.

"Hey, that's my t-shirt!" Kat protested.

Everyone looked at Kat in shock.

"Why did you buy THAT t-shirt?" Alex asked in shock.

"For occasion like this." Kat admitted.

"Thanks Kat! Fox, truth or dare?" Alex asked.

"Dare." Fox answered hoping that Alex would be kind to him because of past missions.

"I dare you to have a Barbie fall out of your bag at some point tomorrow before you leave, outside of this hut." Alex dared, taking a Barbie out of Kat's bag.

"Hey! What is it with people and using my things?" Kat asked. No one bothered to reply but carried on with the game.

"Lynx, truth or dare?" Fox asked.

"Truth, the dares so far have been lethal!" Lynx replied, shuddering.

"What made you decide to join the military?" Fox asked.

"Well, it was either that or become a teacher and I'm not too good with kids, well actually after today they scare me, I do not remember ever being this bad! And I was the class clown!" Lynx admitted, only glancing at Alex and Kat.

"Wolf, truth or dare?" Lynx asked.

"Dare." Wolf grinned confident that he would get nothing bad.

"For all of tomorrow whenever the word wolf is said you have to howl like a wolf!" lynx grinned. Wolf looked uneasy as he saw everyone grinning. He could just imagine at how many times he would hear that word tomorrow.

"I don't like you anymore." Wolf stated.

"You liked me to begin with?" Lynx asked.

"That's not the point!" Wolf grumbled. "Eagle, truth or dare?"

"Dare." Eagle said, bouncing up and down like a little child. It seemed that all the sugar he had eaten to get rid of the taste of baby food was getting to him.

"I dare you to go to lunch tomorrow humming mission impossible, pretending you're a spy!" Wolf told him.

Eagle continued to bounce up and down. "Fox, truth or dare." He sang.

"Truth." Fox replied, not wanting to chose dare when Eagle was in a child like mood.

"What is your girlfriends' name?" Eagle asked.

"Eagle, I told you already I wasn't going to tell you! How you found out in the first place is beyond me." Fox told him.

"This is truth or dare, I don't even mind if it's just the first name." Eagle sang, still bouncing.

"It's Jenny, happy now?" Fox asked rhetorically.

"Yes."

"Alex, truth or dare?" Fox asked.

"Truth." Alex replied.

"Do you still sleep with your stuffed bunny named Sir Foo foo." Fox asked.

At this Alex turned bright red, noticing that even Kat had fallen over with laughter.

"How do you know about Sir Foo foo?" Alex asked.

"I was allowed to see your file for the mission we were on together." Fox replied, grinning like a mad man.

"No, I don't, I sleep with Sir Foo foo the second, Sir Foo foo the first met with some explosives." Alex told them mournfully.

"Kat, truth or dare?" Alex asked innocently.

"Dare! You can't scare me!" Kat smiled.

"I dare you ... to wear a skirt all of tomorrow!" Alex dared.

"Slight problem, I don't have a skirt." Kat laughed.

"Don't worry I got Wolf to buy you one." Alex grinned, earning both him and Wolf death glares from Kat.

"Snake, you must be feeling left out, truth or dare?" Kat asked.

"Umm, I plead the firth!" Snake yelled before running to the door unbolting it and disappearing into the night, well trying to anyway, as soon as he had gone round the corner Wolf stood up.

"One moment." Wolf told them before following Snake. Not long after screaming was heard and a mud ridden Snake was dragged by his feet back into the hut. Kat then got up and duck taped him to a chair.

"Because you tried to run away you know have to do both a truth and a dare!" Kat cackled, earning many stares. "First of, Alex, if you would like to do the truth?" Kat asked.

"With pleasure, Snake which do you prefer, Little Mermaid or My Little Pony?" Alex asked.

Snake gulped before whispering, "Little Mermaid." Everyone still heard though.

"And finally, your dare, and since you ran I dare you to sing everything you want to say, tomorrow. So if you have to say Yes Sir you have to sing it." Kat giggled, earning even more weird looks.


	15. Chapter 15

As many of you will have guessed this is the long awaited last chapter. I won't give you excuses but will say i have had writers block for my stories already up.

With out further a due except to say i don't own Alex Ride the chapter:

* * *

The next morning came as a surprise to everyone, especially some special guests who you will meet later on in this adorable chapter.

The mess tent was unusually quite and it took half an hour to realise that the old K unit plus Kat and Alex where missing. Lynx was calmly eating at the table with so high ranking guests. Some one was sent to find them and returned 5 minutes later holding his stomach with his face down shaking.

"You Ok?" Another person asked putting his hand on there shoulder only for them to roll on the ground. It took five seconds for everyone to process that he was laughing.

He had just managed to regain his posture when the doors opened and in came Eagle crouched down humming the theme turn to Mission Impossible. He had his hands clasped together mimicking a gun. Eyebrows where raised and a few people looked like today wasn't their day.

Next came Alex and Kat, they walked in like everything was normal, which it was, some place else. Wolf whistles where heard till they spotted Wolf by the door sending death glares to everyone. (For people who have forgotten the last chapter Kat's wearing a skirt and Alex is wearing a shirt saying 'pretty Princess')

Snake and Fox calmly walked in and the group made there way to the food before sitting at the table with Lynx and the esteemed guests.

"Alex? Would you like to explain?" One of the quests asked.

Alex studiously ignored them.

"Alex, do we have to bring Miss Starbright into this?" The other asked.

"NO!" Alex yelled, "We were playing truth or dare last night."

"So Flower,"Looking at one of the guests, turning to the next she continued. "Not the Sharpest Tool in the Shed, how are you to this fine sunny morning?" Kat asked the. Earning more then a few people to leave in order to hide their laughter.

"Miss Toon." Was the only reply she got.

"What do you two want?"Alex asked.

"We are here to make sure that you haven't been dramatically scared by this ... ... ... ... ..."

Mrs Jones started but stopped as she looked for the right word to describe Kat.

"Adorable. Sweet. Innoc... never mind carrying on. Brilliant. Absolutely Amazing. Wonderful person!" Kat supplied.

"Special." Mrs Jones settle on.

"That too." Kat agreed.

Glancing around they discovered everyone was gone and decided that it was best to leave taking Alex and Fox with them. As promised when they where outside the hut saying goodbye, except for Kat who said she needed a shower, A barbie fell out of Fox's bag before being mashed into the mud.

"Good bye Wolf!" Alex said as he slid into the car. A howl could be heard, but was promptly ignored by the higher ups who where thinking of how to get Kat to another country, maybe as a gift to some enemies and see how long it was before came begging them to take her back.

As the two cars rolled out of the place Kat was suddenly there waving it off.

"Kat, I thought you where taking a shower!" Wolf asked.

"I will be! Later on today, but it was too big a chance to miss." Kat replied.

"Double oh Kat what did you do?"Eagle sighed.

"Oh you'll soon find out, now if you gentlemen will excuse me I will start be going on a small vacation." Kat continued before disappearing.

5 minutes later a phone call was received and a few cars came with security personnel in, looking for a Miss Kat Toon.

Else where Alex was one the ground laughing as Mrs Jones and Mr Blunt had been covered in pink sparkly paint. Alex had been in a different car with Fox.

That evening in Chelsea, Kat and Alex toasted to the success with Lemonade. While Jack was in the background grinning drinking coffee.


End file.
